


Forty Eight Steps

by FromCharlieWithRegrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kisses, Im bad at this, Literally so pure and fluffy, Low key hurt and comfort, M/M, The impala is awesome, This is kind of set after season fifteen although I haven’t seen the end yet, dean and cas are so in love seriously, dont bully me, low key spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromCharlieWithRegrets/pseuds/FromCharlieWithRegrets
Summary: Cas isn’t at home. Dean goes for a drive.I’m so sorry I legit suck at summaries (obviously)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Forty Eight Steps

The leather seat of the impala was cold, his eyes hard and misty. 

“I don’t know where you are Cas but I’ll find you.”

The rain was pouring. 

In fact it was the perfect weather to sit inside by a window with four hours of sleep, black coffee and maybe a boring (or occasionally good) book. 

Instead, Dean was outside, searching. 

Cas had been missing for about eight hours, forty nine minutes and sixteen seconds... roughly, it wasn’t like Dean had counted. 

The only sound was the rain pattering harshly against the roof of his beloved car, the storm bellowing and thundering in the distance. 

Then, he saw him. 

Blue thunderstorm eyes and dark hair hunched over, frantically rushing about as if he’d lost something. The trench coat was ruffling and shaking in the wind. 

Dean held onto his jacket as he rushed out of the car, the wind battling his every step. 

“What the hell Cas??” 

“Dean, why are you here? Get back to the bunker where it’s safe”

His gravelly voice ricocheted through the storm and right into Dean. 

“What do you mean? Safe from what? And what are you looking for?” 

“I... I thought I saw him...”

“Who? You’re gonna have to elaborate buddy.” 

“Chuck. Dean, I thought I saw Chuck, okay?!”

His heart faltered but he knew, Chuck was gone, Chuck was long, long gone. 

“Okay Cas, we can deal with that together, tomorrow. Okay? We need to get inside.” 

“But Dean-“

“No Cas, I’m not letting you freeze to death out here looking for someone who doesn’t exist.”

That shut Cas up, hurt swelling in his eyes. But Dean was right, Chuck was dead and even with the soaked trench coat wrapped around him, he was starting to feel like his skin was turning blue. 

So the fallen-angel human and the overprotective hunter jogged and stumbled rather unceremoniously, back into the car. 

They sat listening to the sound of the earth swirling and whirling through the stormy night air. 

The phone call from Dean to Sam was short, filled with tired familiarity as the heat of adrenaline, of needing to find Cas, dispersed into quiet energy loss. 

“I don’t get it Cas... why didn’t you at least tell us what was going on. I wa-,” he cut himself off, not wanting to show just that little too much affection and have to admit his little secret to his best friend. “We were worried”

Castiel frowned, silent for a moment. 

“I don’t know Dean but thank you for coming to get me.” 

The Winchester watched as one of his favourite people in the world squished himself against the window and tried, subconsciously, to look small. He resigned himself to a quiet drive. 

Turns out, ten minutes of driving is all you need to overthink. What if he’d found Castiel frozen completely on some park bench somewhere, never able to make it home? What if he hadn’t shown up at all? What if he had left them, left him again? 

He looked over and sure enough his angel was still right there, eyes closed, listening to the raindrops. 

“I love you you know”

He had blurted it out. His cheeks now red, he focused determinedly at the road. Ignoring when he saw his friend shift around to look at him in his peripherals. 

“I love you too.” 

Dean almost crashed. 

He looked around, “Really?” 

“Yes? Why does that shock you Dean? We’ve known each other for years, we’ve lived and died and lost together. Why do you still think you aren’t worthy?” 

He was silent, a little shocked, a little angry. Angry at himself, angry at cas for going out in the rain and leaving him to worry and maybe just a little bit angry at the world. 

“I don’t know.”

It hung in the air between them, a million miles left to travel. 

“... but it breaks me a little bit.” 

He had tried to force the truth out, he was still hurting and he didn’t want Cas to know but at the same time, he needed it. 

The rainwater was so heavy around them that Dean could almost feel it swiftly in his bloodstream. 

He stopped the car, twelve steps from the entrance of the bunker, twelve steps from a building they called home. Thirty eight steps each to their bedrooms, thirty eight steps away from each other. 

So they sat in the car for a while, the guise of awaiting a lightening in the rain. 

Dean was thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Cas was shivering in regret of his quest to follow a ghost. 

And then together they stepped out. 

Eleven steps of running to the door. 

Four minutes of dean fumbling around looking for his key before realising he had left it inside where the warmth was. 

Two minutes of mind numbing knocking on the door and waiting and knocking. 

They gave up hope, Sam must’ve been in the shower and Charlie and Mary weren’t home from their hunt yet. 

The rain was still pouring, Cas was still shivering, Dean was still aching. So, he acted on impulse, as Winchesters tend to do. 

His lips were on Castiel’s, flushed faces and breathy kisses. Cas deepened the kiss and groaned lightly into him. 

And then the door opened, at first to a confused Sam Winchester, looking a little weary and tired from the day, and then it turned into a wide-grinned Sam Winchester as he saw the way his big brothers hand clutched at the trench coat, the wide eyed looks on their faces and their intertwined hands pushed to the side. 

“Finally, you bastards! Also Dean don’t give me shit about not liking chick flicks, this is straight out of The Notebook.”

Dean looked shocked for a moment until he was grinning too, Cas following behind him as they shut the door of their home.


End file.
